


Wild Dependence

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>One body, fastened to the forest of another</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> Set before S1. Title and summary adapted from Erin Belieu's _Tick_.

_She wakes._

_She has always been awake._

_A light flickers, outside of her, and she opens her eyes and stretches. _

_Her body is new and familiar at once. She rises, pulls away from the tendrils of the womb._

_Before her is the sixth model._

_And she says, "Hello, Sharon."_

*

 

This is a tedious task, observing new copies as they wake, but this one is important. This one will bear the child.

"My name is Sharon," the copy repeats, and her tongue lingers over the name, as if she's tasting it. "Sharon Valerii."

"Yes." She draws Sharon further into the light, casts a careful eye over her body. There are no discernible flaws in the copy. She didn't expect to find any. "They call you Boomer."

Sharon nods slowly, and she can feel the hum of synchronicity, a slight edge she can't access, but only sense.

"You know what you have to do?" she asks.

"Of course." Sharon shakes her hair back, a quick gesture she's seen done by a hundred other copies. "He has to love me."

She draws closer to Sharon. "Love." She reaches out and draws a line over her collarbone. "Do you know what that means?"

Sharon raises an eyebrow, but doesn't pull away. "It's a human emotion. An illogical attachment."

She smiles. "And more." She traces her hands over Sharon's form, shoulders, arms, hands.

She's familiar with the model, though not in this capacity.

"We're friends." Sharon shivers under her touch. "He knows me."

She cups Sharon's breasts. "Do you have any doubts?"

"Oh." Sharon arches, pushes against her. "Is it really that simple?"

She trails a hand up Sharon's leg, the way Gaius used to do to her.

No, not her. Another copy.

"It is," she replies over Sharon's moan. "If you tell him what he wants to hear."

Sharon writhes under her hands, and she smiles.

*

 

_This body is inexperienced, though the sensations are a dull echo in Sharon's memories._

_She leans forward, grasps at the other woman's arms, grinds her hips against her hand._

_She slides her own hands under shirt and jacket, marvels at the feel of her breasts, nipples hard against her palms._

_Fingers twist inside her, and she gulps air back, shudders and bucks._

_She's burning. Her bones are molten, and her mind blanks in an incandescent stream._

_And then she's panting, skin and salt beneath her lips._

_"That's what it's like."_

_Sharon blinks, tries to focus. "I see."_

_"Don't forget." She isn't smiling. "You're there for a purpose."_

_Sharon nods, shivers a final time._

_"By your command."_


End file.
